elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Law
Imperial Law, also known as Tamrielan Law, is the law system in place in the Third Empire of Tamriel. Each of its provinces follow at least the basics of the law,Legal Basics though exceptions for laws can be made under certain circumstances, such as with Morrowind and the Treaty of the Armistice. Imperial law book A book detailing Tamrielan Law can be found in . Its name being Legal Basics. Law enforcement *City Guard *House Guard *Imperial LegionDialogue with Tappius Esdrecuscitizens of the Empire dialogue topic in *Imperial Guard *Hold Guard Regulations The fines for commiting crimes are determind by magistrates, as is the compensation.law in Morrowind dialogue topic in Magistrates also judge cases and determine prison sentences for crimes. Criminals may pay these fines to members of the law enforcement. If the criminal chooses to endure a jail sentence, they are tasked with doing heavy labor in workcamps. It is often expected that criminals who chose to follow a jail sentence lose some of their experience in skills as a result of physical, mental, or emotional punishment. People who are considered outlaws have no rights. As such, these people may be killed, or stolen from,little advice dialogue topic in without scandal or sanction. Officers in the line of duty are allowed to use deadly force in order to put down outlaws.killing and murder dialogue topic in Upon being caught, criminals are brought to a court where their verdict is announced. Criminals can go to jail and serve their time, or pay the court a fine and be let go. In both circumstances, criminals are searched of any stolen goods, which are taken from them and gathered as evidence.Events of being arrested by members of the City Watch in During the Third Era the two Doyens of the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild, known as Armand Christophe and S'Krivva had special arrangements with the guards and judges within the province, enabling them to half the cost of the bounty for Thieves Guild members who paid them.Dialogue with Ongar the World-Weary Within Cyrodiil itself, legal counsel is available to those who seek it.Legal Basics Laws and punishments *Imperial Law protects salvaged Dwemer artifacts from being sold, being noted as property of the Emperor.Dwemer artifacts dialogue topic in Dwemer ruins dialogue topic in Though trade in these artifacts is allowed with the proper charter. *Imperial Law supports and protects the Imperial Cult.Imperial cult dialogue topic in *Argonians and Khajiits freed from slavery have the rights of citizens.Argonian dialogue topic in Khajiit dialogue topic in This law applied to Morrowind, in which slavery was still legal during the late-Third Era. **Dunmer raids into Black Marsh for Argonian slaves is made illegal through Imperial Law.Black Marsh dialogue topic in *Piracy, sedition and treasonDialogue with Tienius Delitian during "Evidence of Conspiracy" are punished by summary execution.Dialogue with Amiel Richton *Murdering a tax collector is punished by death.Events of Death of a Taxman *Verbal assault, pickpocketing, and trespassing are minor crimes, punished by fines or hard labor. Verbal assault and pickpocketing are often fined with fines and compensation of less than 100 Septims. *Theft and foul murder are felonies. The fine for theft depends on the value of the property stolen, or hard labor. Foul murder is fined with at least 1000 Septims, or hard labor. **Stealing from the Imperial Legion is a crime punished by death.Dialogue with Saenus Lusius during "Frostmoth Smugglers" *Brawling, and murder are crimes under Imperial Law,Imperial Law dialogue topic in and often paid off through a fine or with hard labor.Events of Events of Events of Murder can also be punished by death or imprisonment. *Killing of people considered heretics is against Imperial Law. *Slavery is illegal throughout the Empire.Morrowind lore dialogue topic in With exception of Morrowind due to the Armistice, until Helseth Hlaalu outlawed slavery. *Imperial Law states killing is fair in war, self-defense, defense of property, affairs of honor, and sanctioned affairs of state. Other killings are considered murder. *Dunmer are allowed to make use of necromancy to bind their dead to sacred or family property.necromancy dialogue topic in **Other means of necromancy are illegal in Morrowind. *In the rest of the Empire, both body and spirit are protected as property, and are not allowed to be used without the owner's permission. Displaying the undead is widely prohibited. Necromancy itself is, however, not really illegal. Mages are allowed to legally purchase corpses and souls for philosophical research, and are allowed to do with these as they wish in private. *Skooma is an illegal narcotic.skooma dialogue topic in Smuggling dialogue topic in *Imperial public policy supports religious tolerance.Daedra worship dialogue topic in Appearances * * * * * Notes Category:Laws Category:Gameplay